The Spellbound Simpsons
by CosmicDreams
Summary: The day starts off normal for Lisa and Bart until the school assembly. A magician is invited to do some simple hocus pocus, but of course things don't go so smooth...
1. Chapter 1

"Breakfast!" Marge's voice rang, waking up the kids from their slumber. Lisa and Bart sprang out of their beds and raced down the stairs, continually pushing each other out of the way. They halted at the kitchen table and sat down, seeing a bowl of cereal in front of each of them. Lisa narrowed her eyes and pushed the bowl away. Bart grabbed his spoon and dug in, while Homer was already on his third bowlful.

"Lisa, aren't you hungry?" asked Marge.

"Yes, butI want something that doesn't rot my teeth," she demanded. Ever since finding out her cleaning was this coming Friday, she's been acting paranoid. Marge groaned. It's better to go with the girl rather than fight.

"We have eggs. I could make you scrambled eggs! How does that sound?" her mom became enthused after taking a peek in the refrigerator.

"That sounds wonderful, mom!" replied Lisa, now smiling. "Gross! Mom! Tell Bart to stop show me his chewed up food!" she complained two seconds afterward.

Marge turned around, irritated. "Bart, stop showing her your food." She flipped the scrambled eggs onto a plate and handed it to her daughter. "Here you go! Scrambled eggs, Marge Simpson style!" she exclaimed, giving a chuckle at the end. She always thought of herself as a great cook.

"How come she gets scrambled eggs?" Homer complained after shoving another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Because she didn't want cereal."

"Well I want scrambled eggs!"

"There's not enough time."

"Ohhh…" Homer whined, looking down at his empty bowl.

"Kids, the bus is here!" Marge chirped, handing her kids packed lunches. Lisa and Bart grabbed their backpacks and climbed aboard the school bus that waited outside.

"Hey Bart! Look what I got!" Millhouse greeted, waving a comic book from his seat. Bart hurried over and took a look. It was the new Itchy and Scratch comic books.

"Woah!" Bart exclaimed, flipping through the pages.

"Cool, huh?" Millhouse said. "They're pretty expensive though." He finished, now inspecting his finger nails.

"How did you get it then?" Bart inquired.

"My mom bought it for me."

"Lame!" Bart replied, shoving the comic book back to his friend.

As Bart tried to pretend he didn't know Millhouse for awhile, Lisa sat next to Ralph Wiggum, also trying to ignore her friend.

"I can make glue out of my nose!" he exclaimed, pulling out a booger from his nose. "See?" he said, wiping it onto the seat in front of them. Lisa sighed and muttered something, turning back to the window.

"Here's our stop kids!" Otto said, kicking back in his driver's seat after he stopped in front of Springfield Elementary School. He waited for all of them to file out and then drove off to probably smoke some cannabis.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning boys and girls!" Principal Skinner's voice greeted everyone. "Today we have an assembly, so everyone meet in the school auditorium. No running!" he reprimanded, knowing there was going to be plenty of excitement.

All the students were abuzz, wondering what the assembly was going to be for. Maybe it would be for a no-homework policy. Maybe school would have to be canceled…or maybe a huge tornado would come and they'd be trapped in the school forever! No one knew, but theories were certainly being passed around.

After everyone was seated, the principal came up to the microphone and introduced the students to his guest. "And this is Mr. Magic, a magician. He'll ask for student participation, so please cooperate and behave, and this will certainly be a show you'll never forget!" The students applauded and some cheered. They were on the edge to see what would happen.

"Hello everyone!" greeted the magician, who was robed in wizard-like clothing. "I need two volunteers for my first trick…" he started, already pacing about the stage. "I'll need you there," he said, pointing to Lisa Simpson. She grinned and ran onto the stage. "And I'll need…you!" he finished, pointing to Bart Simpson. The boy sighed in disappointment. He didn't want to deal with her sister on stage, but it was pretty cool to be a witness to magic!

The magician took the two students and swapped them, and then back into their original places. He took out a bucket and placed it in plain view on the stage and started to add some ingredients, and now starting the spell.

_Once I finish this silly rhyme_

_ You of two won't be combined_

_ But instead, as you might have guessed_

_ Switched your places, like you're possessed _

_ One will see the other's view_

_ And maybe see something new_

_ But all in all it shall be done _

_ And once this potion becomes none_

_ The swapping will have begun! _

Lisa and Bart looked to the magician now, who held out two beakers of them to drink from. They went along with it anyway and drank every last drop. Though it was of a horrible yellow-brown color, it tasted delicious.

They handed back the beakers and looked at each other again. "Hey! You're me!" They both exclaimed, pointing at each other. The audience applauded loudly, seeing this potion has done its part.

'Now don't you worry your pretty heads, this trick can be undone of course," the magician said, looking at his two volunteers. "But of course, that won't be until the end of the show, so have fun you two!" he chirped, pushing the siblings gently off stage.

"This sucks. Now I'm a girl!" Bart complained in Lisa's voice.

"Hey! Now I have to deal with Millhouse!" Lisa whined. The two headed back to where their new seats were. Bart sat next to Ralph Wiggum and Lisa sat next to Millhouse.

"So Bart, did it really work?" he asked his friend in earnest.

Lisa sighed. "Yes," she replied.

"Oh, so you're really Lisa?"

"Yes."

"Cool! Wanna see the new Itch and Scratch comic book?" he asked earnestly.

"No," she replied boredly, staring ahead at the magic act. All she wanted was her body back.

"Now with those two finished, who wants to be up next?" Mr. Magic asked. All hands shot up in the air.

As the show went on, Bart and Lisa became more anxious about getting their own body back. This was stupid to begin with. Why would ANYONE want to trade bodies? It felt so awkward and weird. Finally, the hour was almost up.

"And now as promised," Mr. Magic started.

"FREEZE!" shouted two policemen. The auditorium doors opened with a bang as two officers barged in, holding their guns ready. Apparently it was illegal to slice animals' heads off and swap it with other live creatures, such as chickens and dogs. There were now mixed animals running around freely in Shelbyville. The police let these Frankenstein creations go earlier this morning after Mr. Magic's hideout was found.

"Oh come on! I can make you guys a new hybrid…mule-chicken!" he said earnestly as he was dragged away.

"Ohhhhhkkay," Mr. Skinner said uncomfortably as he took the stage again. "All of you dismissed."

"But wait! Principal Skinner!" Lisa called out in desperation, fighting her way to the stage. "Bart and I need our bodies back!"

"Yeah! I want to be me again. Not some girl. I bet I have permanent cooties now!" Bart moaned.

"I'd expect this type of behavior from Bart, but certainly not you Lisa," the principal said while looking down at his two students. "You two didn't actually switch bodies, it was all a show. You'll wake up tomorrow feeling normal again. Besides, it's hard acting like-"

Lisa immediately dove into some math gibberish, trying to show Principal Skinner that Bart's body really was Lisa Simpson. The principal only laughed.

"Oh Bart…you trying to sound smart is like watching my mother trying to understand sports…" and with that rather odd comment, he left his two students to figure out a solution for themselves.


End file.
